Bandai
Bandai is a Japanese toy company that makes Thomas and Friends toys. Thomas Gold Rail Series/Bandai TECS The Thomas Gold Rail Series is a series of models with magnetic couplings. They were made from 1993 until 2004. They resemble the ERTL Gold Rail models with added detail. Steam engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Bill * Ben * Stepney * Lady * City of Truro * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke Diesels * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Derek * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * The Diesel * Rusty Vehicles * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * George * Caroline * Butch * Thumper * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt's Car (blue and yellow) * Harold * Tiger Moth Rolling stock * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Old Slow Coach * Toad * Scruffey * Troublesome Trucks * Express Coaches * Old Coaches * Mail Coach * Circus Trucks * Milk Tanker and Fuel tanker * Red Narrow Gauge Coach * Blue Narrow Gauge Coach * The Breakdown Train * Cattle Trucks Playsets * Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas Station * Knapford Station * Playmat * Track Pack Set * Ffarquhar Station * Lower Suddery * Narrow Gauge Mining Shaft Mini Die Cast Collection The Bandai Thomas Mini Die Cast Collection was a series of small models sold in Gacha vending machines in Japan from 2003 to 2006. Each wave had six items to collect. Engines * Thomas (several versions) * Edward (normal and with Santa hat) * Henry (normal and with Santa hat) * Gordon (normal and with Santa hat) * James (normal and with Santa hat) * Percy (normal and with Santa hat) * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Lady * Emily * Murdoch * Harvey * Spencer * Arthur * Fergus * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Salty * Skarloey (with connected coach) * Rheneas (with connected coach) * Sir Handel (with connected coach) * Peter Sam (with connected coach) * Duncan (with connected coach) * Duke Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * S. C. Ruffey * Troublesome Trucks * Fuel Tanker * Milk Tanker Vehicles * Bertie * Harold * Terence * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt and car * Thumper * Jack * Max * Elizabeth "Departing Now" Range Bandai also made larger-scale engines that ran on tracks, the same size as Motor Road and Rail/Plarail track, that were battery powered. Engines were turned on by hovering a wand over the engine's cab. Engines came with 2 facial expressions, being Happy and Sad. Steam engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Bill * Ben * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke Rolling stock * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Express Coaches (red or green stripes) * The Breakdown Crane People * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Bridget and Stephen Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * The Vicar * Jem Cole * The policeman * The barber * The stationmaster's wife Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Station * The yard Gallery File:BandaiTecsThomas.jpg|Thomas File:MetallicBandaiTecsThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas File:BandaiTecsEdward.jpg|Edward File:BandaiBandaiTECSGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BandaiBandaiTECSJames.jpg|James Image:MetallicBandaiTecsJames.jpg|Metallic James File:BandaiBandaiTECSPercy.jpg|Percy Image:BandieTecsSodorMailcoach.PNG|Percy, mail coach, and breakvan File:BandaiTECSDuck.jpg|Duck File:BandaiTecsOliver.jpg|Oliver File:BandaiTecsBill.jpg|Bill Image:BandaiTecsBen.jpg|Ben File:BandaiTecsStepney.jpg|Stepney Image:BandaiTecsCityofTruro.jpg|City of Truro Image:BandaiTecsLady.jpg|Lady File:BandaiTecsMavis.jpg|Mavis File:BandaiTecsDaisy.jpg|Daisy File:BandaiTecsDerek.png|Derek Image:BandieTecsDodge.PNG|Dodge File:BandaiTecsSkarloey.png|Skarloey Image:BandaiTecsSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:BandaiTecsClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BandaiTecsHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:BandaiTecsBlueNarrowGaugeCoach.jpg|Blue narrow gauge coach File:BandaiTecsToad.jpg|Toad Image:BandieTecsTophamCircus.PNG|Topham Circus trucks File:BandaiTecsTroublesomeTruck.png|Troublesome Truck File:BandaiTecsSirTophamHatt'scar(blue).jpg|The Fat Controller's car File:BandaiTecsSirTophamHatt'scar(yellow).jpg File:BandaiTecsTerence.png|Terence File:BandaiTecsTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:BandaiBandaiTECSGeorge.jpg|George File:BandaiTecsBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:BandaiTecsCaroline.jpg|Caroline Image:BandieTecsJack.PNG|Jack File:BandaiTecsTigerMoth.jpg|Tiger Moth File:BandaiBandaiTECSPlayset.jpg|Playset External Links * Official website Category:Merchandise Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Steam locomotives Category:Non-rail vehicles